La terapia
by annalau05
Summary: Sumary: Bella desesperada y frustrada busca ayuda profesional para que le ayude con su problema y sepa que fue lo que hizo mal para que su matrimonio se fuera a la mierda, ¿Lograra encontrar lo que buscaba? Mal sumary pasen y lean. Alto contenido sexual, leer con precaucion. Sobre aviso no hay engaño. Espero que lo disfruten.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste.

**Sumary:** Bella desesperada y frustrada busca ayuda profesional para que le ayude con su problema y sepa que fue lo que hizo mal para que su matrimonio se fuera a la mierda, lograra encontrar lo que buscaba? Mal sumary pasen y lean.

*** La terapia ***

Como ya era su costumbre no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero la desesperación ya la había llevado a tales extremos ir al médico.

Cuando platico con Alice una amiga de toda la vida estuvo de acuerdo con que fuera al médico, aunque estaba segura de que el problema no era de ella si de no de él idiota de su marido, pero eso era algo que Bella no podía aceptar así como así, debido a las constantes críticas de su marido diciendo que todos los problemas que tenían eran por su culpa y tanta así era su insistencia en su culpabilidad que ella termino por creérselo, así que aquí estaba en la pequeña recepción esperando a ser nombrada para ser atendida por el doctor.

- Isabella Swan – Dijo la recepcionista desde su escritorio haciendo que Bella levantara la vista sonrojándose al instante no podía creer que ella estuviera en un lugar como aquellos.

- Soy yo – Dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta que la señorita le indico, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Swan en que puedo ayudarle – Dijo el médico que estaba detrás de un sencillo escritorio mientras revisaba unos papeles sin levantar la vista de ellos.

- Buenas tardes, creo que es un poco obvio a lo que he venido – Dijo Bella sonrojándose y es que nunca espero que un hombre como ese fuera un doctor.

Tenía más aspecto de actor de cine o algo por el estilo con ese cabello de un color raro, mezcla de una castaño claro y rubio dándole una tonalidad broncínea además de que estaba despeinado, esa piel blanca y de aspecto suave, además de los anchos y musculosos hombros que se notaban aun sentado y con la bata puesta, mientras que él algo noto en el suave y tímido tono de voz que lo incito a levantar la vista.

- Pues déjeme decirle que no es obvio el motivo de su visita, tome asiento – Dijo el médico indicándole la silla que tenía delante de él.

Edward no esperaba que tan bella y delicada mujer tuviera ningún tipo de problema y eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención, claro además de esos grandes y expresivos ojos del color del chocolate, sus mejillas de un delicioso tono rojizo y sus ondas de cabello castaño que le caían libremente por los hombros y esos labios maduros que se veían tan apetecibles como la fruta más jugosa.

- Bueno vera doctor, es que no sé por dónde empezar – Dijo Bella agachando la mirada concentrándose en sus manos que apretaban con insistencia la correa de su bolso.

- Podemos empezar en que solo me digas Edward, para que de esa manera te sientas más cómoda, te veo un poco ansiosa así que supongo que es la primera vez que vienes con un sexólogo – Dijo Edward regalándole una enorme sonrisa cegadora.

- Si es la primera vez que lo hago… Edward – Dijo dudando un poco al decir su nombre.

- Bueno y ¿Cuál es el motivo para que tan hermosa mujer tenga que venir a mí? – Pregunto con un interés poco común en él para el ámbito laboral.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que no puedo sentir placer con el acto sexual – Dijo Bella en su susurro alcanzando una tonalidad roja.

- Mmm, bueno ese si puede ser un problema, veamos comencemos con algunos datos, ¿Nombre completo? – Pregunto.

- Isabella Marie Swan – Contesto de inmediato.

- ¿Edad? – Siguió preguntando mientras tomaba nota en el expediente.

- 30 años – Dijo Bella a lo que Edward se sorprendió se veía más joven, aunque la diferencia de edad no era mucho. Solo era dos años más grande que ella.

- ¿Estado civil? – Pregunto más interesado en comparación con las preguntas anteriores.

- Casada… no perdón es la costumbre… ¿Soltera? – Dijo Bella más en una pregunta que en una afirmación.

- ¿Porque pregunta su estado civil? – Pregunto Edward curioso después de desaparecer la desilusión instantánea de saberla casada.

- Mmm, porque apenas ayer firme el divorcio – Dijo Bella.

- Y su "problema" ¿Es factor importante en la decisión de su divorcio? – Pregunto Edward.

- Se podría decir que si, fue algo importante – Dijo Bella.

- Bueno ¿Siempre ha estado ausente el placer cuando realizas el acto sexual? – Pregunto Edward.

- La verdad es que no recuerdo haber llegado a tener una relación satisfactoria, ni mucho menos haber alcanzado el orgasmo – Dijo Bella dejando sorprendido a Edward.

- Puedo saber ¿Cuántas parejas sexuales ha tenido hasta la fecha? – Pregunto Edward curioso.

Tal vez si fuera problema de ella, ya le había tocado en más de una ocasión que llegaran mujeres en la misma situación que ella, pero donde la culpa no era de ellas sino de su pareja que no sabía cómo darles el placer necesario como para alcanzar un orgasmo.

- Nada más mi marido – Dijo Bella sonrojándose.

- ¿Nadie más?, ¿Algún evento traumático en tu infancia de tipo sexual? – Pregunto tratando de obtener más herramientas con las cuales trabajar.

- No ninguna, tuve una infancia normal, vivía con mis padres y me cuidaban como se cuida a una hija, mis padres no eran exhibicionistas ni nada por el estilo así que no se me ocurre nada que me pudiera haberme perturbado – Dijo Bella defendiendo la memoria de sus padres que hacía poco más de un año que habían dejado esta vida por culpa de un accidente automovilístico.

- Ok, veamos pasemos de este lado – Le pidió Edward mostrándole una pequeña camilla de la cual no se había percatado.

Una vez ahí la ayudo a subir y la incito a que se acomodara recostada sobre la camilla mientras Edward le explicaba y pedía permiso para poder revisarla de manera íntima y verificar que no hubiera ninguna anormalidad.

– Veamos, si hay algo que te incomoda solo tienes que decírmelo ¿Estamos? – Pregunto Edward mientras deslizaba hacia arriba la falda que Bella tenia puesta. Haciendo que Bella recordara su primera vez.

**Flash Back**  
Una Bella de 23 años nerviosa estaba en el cuarto de Mike Newton su novio desde hace dos años y es que sabía que esta noche seria su primera vez y quien mejor que su novio, aunque la verdad es que no estaba del todo convencida de que era lo que quería hacer.

Estaba segura de que lo quería, pero de ahí a amarlo no lo sabía, además de que las caricias de Mike le estaban comenzando a incomodar era un poco tosco e incluso torpe.

- Relájate amor, ya verás que lo vamos a disfrutar, me voy a encargar de cuidarte – dijo Mike mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle la blusa con movimientos torpes y es que no lo quería admitir pero también era la primera vez del chico.

- Está bien – le dijo Bella dejándose llevar, pero después de unos cuantos minutos las cosas no mejoraban.

Bella estaba segura de que tenía que sentir otras cosas muy diferentes a las que estaba sintiendo, sabía que la primera vez dolía pero nunca nadie la preparo para el dolor tan intenso que sintió que incluso derramo un par de lágrimas de las cuales no se percató Mike, mas por el contrario comenzó con un movimiento desesperado mientras ella lo único que sentía era incomodidad y cuando sintió los espasmos de su pareja se alegró de saber que había terminado, ahí descubrió que el sexo no era tan maravilloso como se lo habían contado y leído, no había visto las estrellas ni se sintió en medio de un éxtasis total.

- ¿No estuvo nada mal verdad? – le pregunto Mike antes de darle un casto beso y darse media vuelta para caer dormido.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Isabella, debo decir que no hay nada anormal en tu cuerpo – Dijo Edward con la voz ahogada y es que a pesar de que había hecho ese tipo de revisiones en más de una paciente nunca había sentido ese hormigueo con nadie ni esas ansias locas de continuar tocándola, pero sabía que tenía que ser profesional.

- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? – pregunto Bella confusa, estaba tan perdida en sus recuerdos que ni siquiera había sentido cuando el doctor le había subido la falda.

- Esa es una buena pregunta, pero eso es lo que vamos a averiguar, necesito que me cuentes más cosas de tu vida – Dijo Edward

- Bueno ¿Por dónde tenemos que empezar? – Pregunto Bella decidida a averiguar qué es lo que le había pasado.

- No sé por dónde es que quieres empezar, creo que esto nos va a llevar un par de sesiones para que puedas entrar en confianza – Dijo Edward regalándole una hermosa sonrisa que dejo a Bella aturdida.

- Está bien, estoy decidida a saber qué es lo que está mal en mi – Dijo Bella muy segura de sí misma.

Después de eso paso casi un mes en el que tenían consultas tres veces por semana, donde ambos llegaron a conocerse más a fondo hablando principalmente de las ocasiones en las que Bella tenía relaciones con su marido, cosa que extrañamente molestaba a Edward al saber que alguien más ya había recorrido el cuerpo de su paciente y más aún al darse cuenta de que el tipo solo buscaba el placer personal sin preocuparse siquiera por satisfacer a su mujer.

- Bueno Bella me gustaría que me dijeras si es que pusiste en práctica lo que te pedí en la última sesión en la que nos vimos – Le pregunto Edward un viernes en la tarde en la que tenían programada su cita.

- Si, aunque me costó un poco – Dijo Bella sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cuero cabelludo.

A Edward se le había ocurrido que ella necesitaba descubrir que era lo que le gustaba al momento de intimar y para eso tenía que conocer su cuerpo así que le pidió que se tocara y sintiera placer, que explorara su cuerpo sin remordimiento y sobre todo sin predisponerse a que iba a terminar igual de frustrada que con su marido.  
- Me alegra que lo hayas hecho, no te voy a cuestionar que fue lo que hiciste, pero si me gustaría saber si lograste sentir placer – Dijo Edward que de momento sintió la incomodidad en sus pantalones como se le estaba volviendo costumbre durante y después de una sesión con Bella y no le ayudaba en nada el imaginársela masturbándose.  
- Sí, me gusto – dijo Bella en voz baja sintiendo como el calor del rostro comenzaba a bajarle por el pecho hasta llegar a su centro.

Bella recordaba la tarde anterior en la que metida en la tina de baño comenzó con caricias suaves por sus pechos hasta que estos pidieron más y comenzó a pellizcar la sensible piel de sus pezones duros como rocas mientras que su otra mano lentamente comenzaba a bajar por su estómago perdiéndose momentáneamente debajo del agua hasta que encontró su centro el cual estaba húmedo y no solo por el agua de la tina.

Con dedos temblorosos comenzó a abrir sus pliegues descubriendo un botón de nervios que en cuanto lo rozo una descarga le azoto el cuerpo y un gemido se escapó de sus labios dejándola momentáneamente estática en su lugar y es que nunca se había escuchado a si misma gemir.

Siempre había escuchado los resoplos de su marido mientras se adentraba en ella, pero en esta ocasión era diferente porque solo se trataba de ella y lo que le gustaba, después uno de sus dedos poco a poco se fue internando en esa cavidad cálida y húmeda que recibió gustosa su dedo que comenzó a bombear, mientras sus manos trabajaban en su cuerpo su mente no se quedaba atrás y es que había leído en alguna revista que en el sexo no solo había que involucrar el cuerpo, también lo tenía que hacer su mente y así lo hizo.

Se concentró en las sensaciones que sus manos provocaban en su cuerpo y de un momento a otro ya no eran sus manos las que le estaban dando placer sino unas manos blancas como la nieve con dedos largos y finos como los de un pianista una voz seductora y aterciopelada que la acompañaba reconociéndola como la de Edward haciendo que por primera vez en su vida experimentara el placer de un orgasmo.

- Eso es bueno, así que vamos progresando – Dijo Edward de repente con la voz rasposa, ya que notaba la clara excitación en su paciente seguramente reviviendo su experiencia consigo misma.

- Sí, creo que si – Dijo Bella en voz baja y es que difícilmente podría aceptar que se había masturbado pensando en su terapeuta, eso no estaría bien, pero es que como no lo haría si todo en el la incitaba a que se sobrecalentara su cuerpo que después de la pasión recién descubierta le pedía más.

Buscando en que distraerse su vista viajo por la habitación y se topó con el fuerte cuerpo de Edward y es que aun a través de la bata se veía fibroso y como ya era tarde y estaba cansado decidió desabrochar los primeros dos botones de su camisa despojándose de su corbata dejando a la vista una ligera capa de vello que adornaba su pecho, esas fuertes y suaves manos que terminaban en largos y finos dedos, así como esa mirada verde tan penetrante que hacía que toda idea coherente escapara de su cabeza quedando solo espacio para el deseo.

- Me gustaría hacer algo claro si a ti no te molesta – Dijo Edward en algo parecido a un gemido y Bella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Tomo la mano que Edward le ofrecía para poder ponerse de pie y lo acompaño a la camilla donde en la primera ocasión la había revisado la ayudo a subirse en ella y con el pulso acelerado se recostó haciendo que la falda que llevaba ese día subiera un poco más hasta la mitad de los muslos.  
– Si en algún momento te sientes incomoda con lo que voy a hacer quiero que me lo hagas saber y yo me detendré, ¿Estamos? – Pregunto Edward desviando su vista de las cremosas piernas de Bella.

Sabía que lo que tenía en mente era una completa locura y que se estaba jugando su carrera y su ética profesional pero por el momento nada de eso le importaba.

- Si – Susurro Bella, sintiendo un cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo concentrándose en su entrepierna y sin ser del todo consiente de lo que estaba haciendo cerró las piernas buscando un poco de fricción que aplacara un poco su cuerpo.

Esa pequeña acción fue todo lo que Edward necesito para hacer lo que tenía en mente sin importar un mañana.

- Relájate y siente, cierra los ojos. Tengo una teoría que quiero comprobar – Dijo Edward mientras sus manos lentamente subían la falda mientras un hormigueo sumamente placentero recorría le cuerpo de Bella.

Cuando sus manos llegaron a la altura de la cadera se movieron con vida propia por la longitud de sus piernas adentrando sus palmas en medio de ambas haciendo así que las abriera ligeramente.

– Dime ¿Te incomodan los movimientos que estoy haciendo? – Pregunto Edward con la respiración agitada conteniéndose para no arrancar su ropa y tomarla en ese mismo instante.  
- Mmm, no… no me… incomodan – Dijo Bella en un tono de voz que parecía suplicante y eso volvía loco a Edward.  
- Cuando quieras que me detenga solo tienes que pedirlo – Dijo Edward cerca del oído de Bella.  
- Mmm – Era todo lo que salía de los labios de Bella mientras sus manos exploraban su cuerpo acercándose cada vez más al centro de su intimidad que era lo que más anhelaba Bella, que la llevara a la locura.

Edward no podía más, necesitaba adentrarse en ese cuerpo que lo incitaba al pecado, no le importaba nada más que sentir la piel de Bella sobre su piel, saborearla centímetro a centímetro.

Las caricias estaban en aumento, cada vez se hacían más necesitadas por parte de los dos, Bella en un arranque de desesperación coló sus manos dentro de la bata con la intensión de quitarla al tiempo que un gemido salió de sus labios dejando por un momento aturdido a Edward dándole un momento de lucidez que aprovecho para separarse de su paciente, dejando a una confundida Bella jadeando sobre la camilla.

- Lo siento, me extralimite esa nunca fue mi intensión – Dijo Edward con voz ahogada, aunque esa era la más grande mentira que había alguna vez dicho, cosa que desilusiono a Bella cayéndole como un balde de agua fría, saber que no era capaz de despertar un poco la pasión en su terapeuta.  
- No… no te preocupes – Dijo Bella bajando su mirada donde se leía la desilusión, pero al bajarla sin querer se perdido en el sobresaliente bulto que asomaba sobre los pantalones de Edward y trago en seco.  
- Yo… lo siento – Fue todo lo que dijo Edward al darse cuenta en donde se había quedado perdida la mirada de Bella y es que era demasiado notoria la gran erección que anhelaba poder satisfecha.  
- … - Bella se quedó sin palabras no sabía que decir, nunca había visto una erección de esa magnitud aun con la ropa puesta, es más ni siquiera recordaba siquiera haber visto alguna vez a su marido desnudo y listo.

Inconscientemente su mano se adelantó con intenciones de inspeccionar más de cerca el bulto que sobre salía, pero una mano fuerte y firme la detuvo.

- Si lo haces no respondo – Dijo Edward con una mirada oscura que solo denotaba deseo, lujuria, pasión y que prometía mucho, mucho más que un orgasmo y eso era lo que Bella estaba buscando poder disfrutar de los placeres que la carne ofrecía.  
- Eso es lo quiero – Dijo Bella liberando la presión de la mano de Edward mientras trataba de calmar el temblor de su mano al acercarse a la entrepierna del hombre.

Con indecisión froto la notoria erección que se asomaba sobre los pantalones, ese gesto arranco un fuerte gemido de los labios de Edward moviendo inconscientemente las caderas en busca de más contacto con las manos de Bella.

- Es grande – Dijo Bella de manera inconsciente lo que provoco una sonrisa en los labios de Edward.  
- Eso no te asusta ¿cierto? – Pregunto juguetón Edward – ves lo que provocas en mi – dijo más serio esta vez.  
- ¿Yo? Como puedo yo provocar eso, cuando tú te apartaste – Dijo Bella confundida al recordarlo lo que había dicho minutos atrás.  
- ¿Tú querías que continuara? – Pregunto Edward inseguro ya que por un lado tenía ganas de estar dentro de ella, explorarla, verla llegar a la culminación del placer y hacerle ver que ella era una mujer sumamente deseable capaz de encender le libido de cualquier hombre aunque esa última parte realmente lo enfurecía.  
- Yo sé que no pudo despertar la pasión en un hombre no por nada mi matrimonio se terminó – Dijo Bella con la mirada gacha y la voz un poco rota.  
- Shhh – Dijo Edward colocando un dedo sobre los labios de Bella – Nunca digas semejante tontería, primero que nada creo que te acaba de quedar más que claro de lo que eres capaz de hacer en un hombre y si eso no te convence estoy dispuesto a demostrarte cuanto es que te deseo. Segundo tú no tienes la culpa de que tu matrimonio se haya terminado, la culpa la tiene el idiota que tenías por esposo que nunca supo ver la mujer que tenía para él, porque solo buscaba su propia satisfacción sin atender tus necesidades, él era el que no podía darte placer a ti, te repitió tantas veces que la culpa había sido tuya que terminaste por creértelo, soy testigo de que eres muy capaz de responder a las caricias de un hombre así que entiéndalo bien, tú no tienes ningún problema el problema lo tiene tu exmarido – Dijo Edward con determinación acercándose demasiado al rostro de Bella quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios y ella por los nervios de tenerlo tan cerca se mordió el labio y ese acto Edward lo tomo como una invitación que con gemido de rendición se apodero de sus labios en un beso hambriento cargado de deseo y lujuria.

Poco a poco se fue recostando más y más en el cuerpo de Bella cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo.

Bella sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era abrir las piernas y dejar que Edward se encargara de lo demás.

- Si quieres que pare solo tienes que pedirlo – Dijo Edward muy cerca de su oído mientras sus manos buscaban su propio camino debajo de la falda de Bella donde minutos antes se perdían.  
- No quiero que te detengas – Gimió Bella colocándose de tal forma que dejaba bien colocado a Edward entre sus piernas.  
- Tócame Bella, disfruta de las sensaciones – Pidió Edward cuando vio que solo se aferraba a su cuello sin hacer más que responder los besos.  
- Pero… - Decía Bella hasta que las manos de Edward hábilmente la hicieron callarse mientras torturaban sus senos que de inmediato se endurecieron.  
- Siente Bella, déjate ir, tócame como y donde te gustaría que te tocara, no tengas miedo ni vergüenza – Dijo Edward viendo a Bella sintiendo como poco a poco se comenzaba a relaja y a mover sus manos lentamente por su espalda después a su pecho para deshacerse de la bata que en esos momentos estaba de más.

Bella sentía que sus manos tenían vida propia al tiempo que le picaban por la necesidad de sentir la piel de Bella sin la interferencia de la tela, con esa misma necesidad se deshizo de la camisa desabrochando botón por botón.

- Eres muy dulce – Dijo Edward sobre sus labios ante los movimientos lentos y tiernos de Bella.

Por su parte Edward se encargó de despojarla poco a poco de su ropa hasta dejarla únicamente en ropa interior fascinándose con la suavidad de su piel, era tan suave al tacto que le dieron ganas de besarla toda y saborearla para comprobar si de verdad era tan dulce como se veía.

- Quiero probarte – Dijo Edward mientras descendía por su mandíbula con dulces besos y es que se hacía una idea de que todo era nuevo para ella y tenía que ir calma.

Como respuesta solo recibió un suave gemido que fue a dar directamente a su miembro erecto. Siguió un camino de besos desde su mandíbula a su clavícula y de ahí a uno de los sonrosados pechos que se movían inquietos debajo del sostén, se incorporó un poco para poder contemplar su cuerpo.

- Eres hermosa - Dijo Edward con voz estrangulada por el placer y es que quería tomarla duro, hacerla perder la razón y que gritara su nombre.  
- Tú... Tú también - Dijo Bella que sentía una presión sobre su estómago y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber de qué era lo que la presionaba.

Sentía el impulso de ver y tocar, nunca lo había hecho y ahora quería hacerlo, quería aprender a disfrutar del sexo más en específico del sexo con Edward.  
Suavemente Edward deslizó las copas del sujetador hacia su cintura para poder apreciar en su plenitud los senos de Bella y cuando lo hizo su instinto le gano y comenzó a succionar de uno de ellos dándole pequeñas mordidas y tirones que hacían que Bella se retorciera de placer debajo de su cuerpo.

- ¡Oh por Dios! eso se siente tan bien - Dijo Bella aferrándose a las hebras broncíneas de Edward presionándolo más hacia sus pechos.  
- Que bueno que te gusta porque apenas voy empezando - Dijo Edward que a tientas buscaba poder llegar a la cintura de las braguitas que llevaba puestas.  
- Aun tienes mucha ropa, yo también quiero verte - Jadeo Bella.  
- Desvísteme - Pidió Edward incorporándose jalando a Bella en el proceso.  
Ella solo siguió sus instintos y con manos temblorosas se acercó a la hebilla del pantalón tiro de ella para después dedicarse a desabrochar el botón del pantalón y después la bragueta, cuando lo consiguió dio un tirón hacia abajo llevándose de paso los calzoncillos negros.  
- ¡Oh Dios! - Exclamo Bella cuando se fijó en la prominente erección de Edward que erguida se veía enorme con la punta del pene roja y brillando por el líquido pre seminal que salía de la punta.  
- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - Pregunto Edward estudiando las facciones de Bella.  
- Es enorme - Fue todo lo que pudo articular Bella mientras el rubor cubría su rostro.  
- Tranquila si quieres podemos detenernos - Ofreció Edward aunque sabía que eso significaría que solo tendría un desahogo manual.  
- No. Quiero continuar siento como si me quemara por dentro y las manos me pican por tocarte - Admitió Bella en voz baja.

- Has lo que gustes conmigo - Dijo Edward dándole la confianza de que continuara como mejor le pareciera.

Bella con nervios volvió a tomar el miembro de Edward sin la estorbosa ropa y ambos gimieron ante el contacto de la suave y tersa piel, además del calor que los envolvía.

Con esa misma inocencia y curiosidad, Bella comenzó a subir y a bajar la mano sobre su eje creando una deliciosa fricción que estaba desquiciando a Edward.

- Detente, ¡Bella para! – Pidió Edward con voz estrangulada de placer.  
- ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? – Pregunto Bella ya que la inseguridad se volvía a apoderar de ella.  
- Por el contrario me estas volviendo loco – Dijo Edward.

Esas últimas palabras despertaron aún más la curiosidad de Bella que se mordía el labio con fuerza para no gemir ante las imágenes nada castas de su mente.

- Entonces creo que algo estoy haciendo bien esta vez – Dijo Bella con un tono que jamás había utilizado, uno ronco y sexi.  
Cuando menos se dio cuenta Edward, Bella ya se encontraba de rodillas relamiéndose los labios momentos antes de que se llevara su miembro a la boca y degustaba ese sabor extraño para ella.

Sabia a sudor masculino, a calor, a hombre; no encontraba las palabras adecuadas de describir el sabor de Edward solo sabía que le gustaba y que el calor se acumulaba cada vez más en su centro anhelante de atención gracias a los gemidos que salían de la garganta de Edward.

Edward trataba de contenerse lo más posible y no ser tan rudo con Bella mientras le tomaba en su boca marcando su propio ritmo al enredar una de sus manos en la cabellera castaña, pero no podía esperar a estar dentro de ella.

- Bella tienes que parar no quiero terminar en tu boca – Dijo como pudo Edward haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol.  
- No. Quiero probarte, nunca lo he hecho pero me gusta tu sabor – Dijo Bella entre lamida y lamida.

Edward no soporto más y después de unas cuantas embestidas más en su pequeña boca se corrió en ella haciendo que Bella casi se atragantara con la gran cantidad de semen que trataba de pasar por su garganta.

- Woao, eres sorprendente – Dijo Edward ayudando a Bella a incorporarse – Ahora creo que es mi turno de recompensarte.

Sin previo aviso la levanto y coloco sentada en la camilla mientras enterraba la nariz entre sus piernas y se intoxicaba con el aroma que se desprendía del centro de Bella.

- Se me hace agua la boca – Dijo Edward antes de explorar con su lengua los delicados pliegues de la intimidad de Bella logrando que soltara un gritito mezcla de sorpresa y de gusto.  
- Por Dios Bella sabes mejor de lo que soñé – Dijo Edward enderezando la mirada un poco para poder verla.  
- No te detengas, siento que algo dentro de mí quiere explotar – Jadeo Bella aferrándose a las sabanas.  
- Déjate ir, quiero probarte - Gimió Edward al tiempo que succionaba aquel botoncito de nervios que estaba llevando a Bella hacia la locura mientras que dos de sus dedos entraban y salían de entre sus pliegues.

Bella no supo que en qué momento fue que dejo de sentir que la gravedad la atraía a la tierra, se sentía flotar en las nubes.

- Eso ¿Te gusto? - Pregunto Edward interesado en su respuesta.  
- Yo... Nunca había sentido algo así, ¿Siempre es así de placentero? - Pregunto Bella asombrada por sus propias palabras y las reacciones de su cuerpo que le pedía más a pesar del asombroso orgasmo que acaba de tener.  
- Normalmente es placentero, pero si no se hace con cuidado o no hay la confianza suficiente puede ser incómodo o hasta desagradable - Explico Edward que se moría por estar dentro de ella y para prueba de ello su ya de nuevo hinchado y endurecido miembro salto de felicidad al volver a llamar la atención de Bella quien se relamió los labios rememorando su agradable sabor.

- Quiero que me enseñes más cosas - Pidió Bella sonrojándose al no poder apartar la vista del miembro de Edward que parecía pulsar, quería saber si se sentiría igual de bien tenerlo dentro de ella como lo fue tenerlo en su boca.  
- Estas segura de que esto es lo quieres, aun estas a tiempo de que me detenga - Dijo Edward tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que podría detenerse si se lo pedía.  
- Quiero más, te necesito dentro de mí - Dijo Bella armándose de valor estampando sus labios con los de Edward en un beso hambriento.

Edward no necesito de más, se aferró al cuerpo de Bella pero aún había ropa de por medio que en esos momentos estaba de más a lo que él se encargó de ese detalle, cuando por fin la tuvo desnuda entre sus brazos la ayudo a incorporarse, recreándose la vista con su hermoso cuerpo.

Bajo sus manos lentamente recogiendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus nalgas y presionarlas ejerciendo una presión placentera para después ayudarla a tomar el impuso necesario para que pudiera enredar sus piernas en torno a sus caderas creando una ficción deliciosamente enloquecedora arrancando gemidos de ambos.

- No te haces una idea de cuánto te deseo, me estoy volviendo loco por estar dentro de ti y sentir como tus paredes cálidas me aprisionan exprimiendo todo de mi – Dijo Edward en su suave murmullo cerca del oído de Bella desquiciándola un poco más.  
- Y tú no te haces una idea de las ganas que tengo de que me tomes y me hagas sentir que toco el cielo con las manos, quiero experimentar todas las cosas de las que en alguna ocasión he escuchado – Respondió Bella moviéndose tratando de conseguir más fricción entre sus cuerpos.

Edward quería ser amable y tierno por ser la primera vez que estuviera con ella, pero los sensuales movimientos de su compañera se lo estaban impidiendo, estaba a nada de mandar todo al demonio y penetrarla de manera ruda y fuerte.

- Por favor te necesito ahora – Imploro o mejor dicho exigió Bella que como podía trataba de bajar una mano en búsqueda de aquel pedazo de carne que estaba más que segura de que la volvería loca.  
- Ten paciencia, temo lastimarte y debemos de ir despacio – dijo Edward con voz ahogada.  
- No, quiero que estés dentro de mí ya, no te contengas ya tendremos tiempo después de hacerlo como quieras, ahora solo te necesito dentro mío – Dijo Bella moviéndose más contra el cuerpo masculino sin detenerse a pensar si realmente habrá una próxima vez.  
Ante la insistencia de Bella, Edward la levanto de la camilla sosteniéndola de sus nalgas mientras ella enredaba las caderas en torno a las caderas de Edward. La separo un poco de su cuerpo para poder obtener una mejor posición y cuando la obtuvo entro en ella de golpe llenándola por completo sintiendo como la base de su miembro y sus bolas chocaban contra el centro de Bella.  
Bella solo atino a soltar un quejido mezcla de dolor y de placer porque no podía negar que le había dolido un poco y es que ahora estaba más que segura de que Edward era grande, muy grande nada que ver con su exmarido.  
- Lo siento Bella, dime ¿Te lastime? Me puedo detener si así lo quieres – Dijo Edward preocupado al ver la cara de su compañera.  
- No sigue, solo me tomaste por sorpresa – Dijo Bella tratando de bajar más sobre el eje de Edward.  
Tal movimiento arranco un par de gemido de ambos y como pudo Edward así de pie comenzó a entrar y a salir del pequeño cuerpo de Bella tratando de profundizar más.  
Sabía que esta posición era sumamente placentera pero al mismo tiempo era agotadora por lo que a tientas busco la pared más cercana para poder apoyar un poco el peso de Bella, con lo que no contaba es que estaba tan cegado de placer que la empujo a la pared con más fuerza de la necesaria.  
- Edward más, por favor más rápido – exigió Bella aferrándose al cuello de Edward tratando de buscar más movimiento.

- Tus deseos son órdenes – bufo Edward apoyándose más en la pared para poder tomar más impulso.  
Sus movimientos eran demenciales, Edward entraba y salía del cuerpo de Bella de manera frenética y ruda, sabía que posiblemente quedaría alguna marca violácea en su espalda por el constante chocar de su cuerpo con la pared pero en esos momentos no le importaba nada más que complacer los deseos de su compañera.  
Los gemidos que ambos producían se escuchaban a través de la puerta donde aún se encontraba su secretaria que estaba a la espera de que la última consulta de su jefe se fuera, además de algunas personas más que después de escuchar lo que estaba pasando en la habitación contigua se preguntaban si saldrían pronto o sería mejor que se fuera y les dieran un poco de privacidad y es que sabía que no tardaría en subir la persona de intendencia y no quería que se llevara una sorpresa.  
Bella no sabía qué hacer para poder liberar el nudo que se estaba formando en su interior y que clamaba por salir, sentía el firme y caliente miembro de Edward salir casi por completo de ella para después enterrarse en su interior de un golpe.  
- ¡EDWARD! – grito Bella casi desgarrando su garganta al sentir el orgasmo arrollador que la quemaba por completo, dejándola después desmadejada y cansada pero se había dado cuenta de que Edward aun no llegaba a su liberación y que seguía entrando y saliendo de ella.  
- Ya casi, solo me falta un poco más – dijo Edward en un jadeo.  
Bajo a Bella sin salir de ella y la volteo inclinándola en el proceso para después colocar sus manos sobre la pared, sujetándola de sus caderas para evitar que se moviera y que se cayera ya que había notado su cansancio pero necesitaba terminar, era necesario que vaciara su semilla caliente dentro de ella y marcarla como suya.  
Comenzó a moverse frenéticamente sintiendo como sus caderas chocaban con sus nalgas al tiempo que una de sus manos se colaba hacia su centro torturando su clítoris mientras recargaba su pecho sobre la espalda de Bella para poder tener acceso a su cuello donde mordió y succiono ávidamente momentos antes de su liberación.  
- ¡BELLA!/ ¡EDWARD! – gritaron a la vez llegando al paraíso de la mano sintiendo como las paredes contraídas de Bella se encargaban de vaciar el semen de los testículos llenos de Edward.  
Edward salió delicadamente del cuerpo débil de Bella dejándose caer en el suelo cubierto por la alfombra jalando en el proceso a Bella para que se acomodara sobre su regazo.  
- Creo que mi teoría ha sido confirmada – Dijo Edward acunando cariñosamente a Bella, quien al escuchar esa frase sentimientos encontrados se agolparon en su pecho.  
- ¿Cuál teoría? – Pregunto Bella, sin saber si quería escuchar la respuesta o no.  
- Que tu si puedes disfrutar del sexo y que tú para mi fortuna exmarido es un completo imbécil – Dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.  
- Me alegra que te ayudara a confirmar tu teoría – Dijo Bella en un tono acido, ya que eso significaba que solo se acostó con ella por averiguar si podía o no podía disfrutar del sexo – Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver Mike en esto.  
- Es muy sencillo cariño. Lo que quiero decir es que gracias a él es que llegaste hasta mí y créeme que aún nos falta mucho por explorar – Dijo Edward levantando el rostro de Bella para depositar un dulce beso.  
- Sigo sin entender, ¿Quieres que sigamos teniendo sexo? – Pregunto Bella que seguía sin entender.  
- Claro que si cariño, aunque más que tener sexo quiero que aprendas a hacer el amor conmigo, sé que es pronto pero siento que es lo correcto, que mi lugar es aquí a tu lado y no pienso dejar que te vayas de mi lado ni que alguien más disfrute de los dulces placer que tú puedes brindar – Dijo Edward esperando que no la espantara con sus contundentes palabras.  
- Y ¿Qué piensas hacer para que no me vaya de tu lado? – Pregunto Bella incrédula ante el trasfondo de las palabras de Edward que eran lo más cercano a una declaración.

- Volverte loca de placer y de amor. Si eso no es suficiente sería capaz de amarrarte a mi cama para tenerte solo para mí – dijo Edward acariciando las curvas de Bella.  
- Creo que intentare escapar de tu lado – Dijo juguetonamente Bella y es que no podía negar la fuerte atracción que sentía por Edward, además de que le hablaba de amor.  
- Entonces será mejor que empiece a buscar las esposas – Dijo Edward tomando posesión de los labios de Bella – Pero no esta noche, ahora quiero hacerte el amor lentamente y disfrutar de cada centímetro de tu piel y perderme en tus ojos mientras te hago mía.  
- Y entonces ¿A que esperamos? – Pregunto Bella acomodándose a horcajadas en el regazo de Edward.  
- A que vayamos a casa y te recueste sobre una cama y te trate como la hermosa y bella mujer que eres y que se merece que le bajen la luna y las estrellas con tal de ver esa radiante sonrisa – Dijo Edward poniéndose de pie ayudando a Bella con ello.  
Bella no dijo nada más, había dicho que la llevaría a casa y estaba más que ansiosa de empezar una nueva vida a lado de él y descubrir el maravilloso mundo del pacer y del amor.  
- Espero que aun tengas muchas cosas por enseñarme – Dijo Bella una vez salieron del consultorio.  
- Créeme que lo de hace un rato fue solo el comienzo, pienso hacerte el amor en todas las posiciones habidas y por haber y en todos los rincones de la casa – Dijo Edward tomando a Bella de la cintura para acercarla a él y darle un beso hambriento.  
La pareja se tuvo que separar ante el carraspeo de su secretaria que los miraba de manera interrogante.  
- Disculpe doctor, solo quería informarle que ya me retiro y que no se le olvide que mañana empiezan mis vacaciones, pero no le quise interrumpir porque me di cuenta de que estaban muy ocupados – Dijo la secretaria de Edward.  
- ¡Oh por Dios¡ – Dijo Bella por lo bajo mientras un profundo rubor se apoderaba de ella al darse cuenta de que su secretaria y tal vez más personas se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado minutos antes con Edward.  
- Muchas gracias Susy, disfruta de tus vacaciones, creo que yo también me tomare unas, tengo en mente varias actividades que me gustaría hacer a partir de ahora – Dijo Edward con un brillo particular en la mirada.  
Edward no comento nada al respecto sobre qué medio mundo los haya escuchado, Bella no soporto más y a medio camino los esfuerzos por ir en silencio se fueron a la basura.  
- ¿No te preocupa que se enteren de que te acuestas con tus pacientes? – Pregunto Bella.  
- No, porque no me acuesto con mis pacientes simplemente he hecho el amor con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y si por ello tengo que perder mi licencia médica no me importa, si a pesar de eso logro retenerte a mi lado – dijo Edward tomando su mano que descansaba sobre uno de sus muslos.  
- Me retendrás a tu lado, pero por las dudas será mejor que localices las esposas – dijo Bella apretando la mano de Edward mientras se dirigían rumbo a su nuevo hogar y su nueva vida.

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo se que les debia este OS desde hace un buen rato y espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**Saben que espero con ansias sus rr, alertas y favoritos.**

**Mil gracias y espero que se pasen por mis otras locuras.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


End file.
